This invention relates to a scanner for scanning an object, in particular one or more teeth or a dental cast, and a device for determining the 3D coordinates of an object, in particular of one or more teeth or a dental cast. Teeth in the sense of the invention are understood to be prepared teeth and also dental prostheses.
Devices and methods for determining the 3D coordinates of an object are already known. EP 299 490 B2 describes a method for producing a dental prosthesis, in which isoheight or contour lines are generated on the ground-down tooth and its surroundings, the lines are detected with an optoelectronic means, in particular a video camera, the values detected are entered in a computer, and the spatial structure of the tooth and the dental prosthesis is calculated. With reference to the structure thus calculated, the dental prosthesis can be fabricated.
From the non-prepublished German Patent Application 10 2007 060 263.6 with the older priority, there is known a device for determining the 3D coordinates of an object, in particular of one or more teeth or a dental cast, by means of a scanner for scanning an object and an evaluation means for determining the 3D coordinates of the object from the images recorded by the scanner. The scanner comprises a projector for projecting a pattern onto the object and a camera, which comprises a recording optics with a first image optics and a second image optics and an image sensor.